Slit lamps are the main examination instrument used during an eye examination. It allows the doctor to see magnified an illuminated view of the different structures of the eye. The doctor often needs to document the visual appearance of the many different pathologic processes visualized at the slit lamp. Simple drawings can be used, but photographs are much more informative. Dedicated slit lamps for photography are available, but are expensive. Optical adaptors are available for dedicated cameras, but are also significantly expensive, and often include a beam splitter within the optical housing of the slit lamp, which can reduce the illumination. Other slit lamp models have built-in digital cameras, but these are also expensive.
The rapid evolution of technology in cell phones have brought to the market fairly advanced photographic capabilities in the cell phone handset. Many cell phones boast 5 megapixel cameras or more. The ubiquitous photographic capabilities of the cell phone yields significant potential for use in the optometric or ophthalmologic office.